Make Me Yours
by JadedEpiphany
Summary: "Have you ever known a woman?" But how could she know that it was her hands that traced gentle patterns against my skin in my dreams, that it was her lips that teased kisses on my own, that it was her name that I cried out in the throes of a pleasure that she wrought. My flesh verily ached for her. And she knew it...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potterverse whatsoever. That genius belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Written for the FemmeSlash Challenge and the Open Challenge Competition.**

* * *

><p>"Have you ever known a man?" the Lady Ravenclaw asked me softly, her iron grey gaze never wavering from mine. I could feel my own eyes widening at the inquiry and my heart skipped a beat as my cheeks flushed crimson. That in itself surely gave away my innocence just as plainly as it would have had I uttered a word. Even still, I shook my head. Her pale lips curved upward in the most endearing way and my blush deepened. My gaze dropped to my lap and remained fixated on my hands and their fidgeting digits.<p>

And then I felt her hands in my hair, brushing silken scarlet ringlets from my face. I sucked in a shuddering breath but kept my eyes downcast until I felt her touch- her thumb caressing my cheek, slowly backward and forward, rhythmically and my eyes found hers once more, my heart throbbing in my chest, my lips parted slightly, my ears verily ringing.

"Have you ever known a woman?"

The words, uttered in a lower register than the previous question gave me pause, almost as if my heart literally stopped in my chest. The room in which we sat, her very own chambers lit by the flickering flames of a dozen candles, seemed to grow smaller. Unsure was I how our light hearted conversation had strayed down this precarious road. The strangest heat swirled through me, like the smoke of crackling embers in my belly. My breath hitched in my throat and as those stormy dark eyes of hers continued to bore into my own sapphire blues, I couldn't help the tiny whimper that was torn from my throat. As the sound met her ears, Rowena's small smile morphed into a chiding smirk and I realized then, in that moment, that she knew.

But how could she? How could she know that it was her hands that traced gentle patterns against my skin in my dreams, that it was her lips that teased kisses on my own, that it was her name that I cried out in the throes of a pleasure that she wrought. My flesh verily ached for her. And she knew it.

"Tis me you want, is it not?"

The third question held an air of sweet teasing accusation to it but I nodded mutely just the same. There was no sense in denying the statement as it was true. And she had learned the answer anyhow. But the tendrils of doubt and embarrassment began to twirl their venomous vines around me in that instant, and my gaze dropped from hers as my own self consciousness got the better of me. Would that I could take the gesture back, the nod of affirmation. Hot pinpricks pierced my eyelids as my eyes welled with tears. I was stupid for thinking she could want me too. Not when she was perfection and I could hold no flame to her. I wrenched my face from her hand, brows furrowed with self contempt, cheeks blazing, and tears falling.

Everything inside me, every fiber of my being, screamed for me to flee from my spot at the foot of her mighty mahogany four posted bed before I could make an even greater fool of myself.

And Rowena must have sensed this for she arrestingly grabbed my hand, holding it in her own before lifting my open palm to her lips and reverently kissing its center. The air that I had been holding left in my lungs in a great rush, and I couldn't suppress a sudden violent cough.

Lady Ravenclaw laughed with mirth.

"Helga," she murmured, her brogue holding a slight rasp that warmed my chest like a swallow of ale. With warm, tender fingers she thumbed the cool tears from my cheeks, her hand lingering against the smoothness of my face for a moment before reaching to brush an errant fiery curl behind my ear. "Sweet Helga, sorrow ought not spill from eyes as lovely as yours. Not when your sentiments are mutual."

I blinked, my eyes meeting hers once more. No, I had not heard her currently, the stress of my confession truly haven confounded me for she had not uttered the words I've wanted to hear for an age.

"Your ears work true," said she, as if reading my thoughts, "I want you as ardently as you want me."

My tongue which had been stuck to the roof of my mouth for the entire exchange managed then to unstop itself as her words gave me a courage that would have rivaled that of our beloved Godric.

"Then I am yours."

Before my nerve could abandon me, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She responded immediately, taking control of the kiss that I eagerly submitted to her. My head swirled violently as her tongue parted my lips and met mine. Inexperience made me shy in that instant but the hand she wound about my waist, pulling me ever nearer calmed the slight tension the depth of kiss had caused. I was lost to everything and all that surrounded me but the pale arms that held me and the lush mouth that moved so furiously against mine, stealing all sensible thought and reason from my head.

She parted from my lips and through the haze that clouded my vision I could detect a subtle crack in her composure. Her eyes were like clouds of thunder and they quickened my breath even more than the residual thrums of passion from her kiss. The blunt edges of my teeth worried at my swollen lips as my heart thudded in my ears and I wanted nothing more in the moment than to embrace her once more.

"Take care, my sweet," she breathed upon sensing my evident desires, her chest rising and falling beneath the confines of her gown, "Tis not wise to start a task you cannot complete."

"Wisdom is your virtue Rowena, not mine," I countered easily and even to my own ears I recognized not my voice, but the acceptance of my feelings despite her warning, gave me the bravado I had lacked earlier on, "Tis not in my nature to abandon a task once I've begun it." With a sigh, I fell into her arms and this time she gave no reprimand.

I could feel her reach around me momentarily to locate something on the other end of the great bed. It was her wand, a long slender implement beautifully crafted from walnut wood, several shades darker than my own cedar wand. An impish twinkle lit her eyes then as she gave the wand a deft wave.

"_Vestes Evanesca."_

A sharp gasp burst from my mouth as I realized that I had been rendered naked by the clever incantation and my heart nearly pounded from the confines of my chest when I saw that Rowena's body was bare as well. The moment seemed verily all the more real at once and the sudden understanding that I was about to part from my chastity hit me like a well aimed hex. My unease must have rested plainly upon my face for Rowena's brows furrowed as she regarded me through dark lashes.

"Do you not want this?" she asked, tenderness threading through her words as her eyes locked onto mine, searching for any lack of desire or will to cease, "If not, I shall stop."

I could not bear it if she did. One kiss and she had me at her mercy. I never wished to be parted from this moment in her arms and even as my heart continued its frenzied beat of trepidation at the thought of what surely was to come, I knew that I wanted things no other way but this.

"No," I whispered, my lips brushing the curve of her own, "Don't stop."

There was something different in this kiss and I felt the contrast in Rowena's grasp that tightened possessively around me. There was no shyness when our tongues met this time and I moaned avariciously when she cupped my breast in her hand. She squeezed it gently and heat sparked within me. When her thumb lightly brushed my rose colored nipple I shuddered against her breaking the kiss to gasp at the sensation for it was nothing like what I experienced in what now seemed like chaste dreams about this moment. She settled us back on her bed, pulling the midnight blue and bronze linens aside to make room and used another incantation to extinguish all but two candles so now the chamber was bathed in a dim and subtle orange glow.

"Has your surety not lost its conviction, my sweet?" she whispered against the column of my throat, "This is what you want in truth?"

"On my life Rowena," the words came out on a breathy plea as I undulated beneath her, my thighs rubbing together in a futile attempt to ease a curious ache that thrummed between them, "Make me yours."

Twas all the assurance she needed.

Her lips left a moist path from my neck to my collarbone and my soft moans and whimpers spurned her own. Never had I imagined that I could feel this way or that this could come to be. Rowena was possessing me in a fashion that even my most vivid of dreams painfully paled. When the warm cavern of her mouth enveloped my nipple, I cried out, gripping the cloth of the linens in a tight fist as she relentlessly sucked like a babe. The ache between my legs intensified and I hungered for more. Of what, I was uncertain.

"Please," I begged, arching beneath her touch as she turned her attentions, nearly tearful in my plea, "Please, I cannot bear this."

A soft chuckle spilled from her pale throat and her grey gaze flickered upward to meet mine. "Worry not, sweet Helga. You shall have release yet."

Her fingers, warm and slender teased along the soft skin of my belly down until they were sifting through the whorls of red curls that covered my womanhood. I was drenched there, shamefully so and yet Rowena seemed pleased. She parted my folds gently, her fingers coming to light on my heated nub, circling it reverently. I bit down on my lip until the plump flesh was nearly torn and yet it did nothing to stop the shuddering cry that her touch had rent. My hips rolled wantonly against the linens though the feeling only heightened as she quickened her pace and continued to suck at my breast.

My body shuddered violently and my head felt light. I feared I might swoon but the sounds that fell from my swollen lips only grew louder, her name the only clear word amongst nonsensical cries. An odd fever had taken hold of me and a felt delirious, my body straining towards some fantastically unknown goal. Tears spilled from my eyes as my grip tightened to the point of aching. Almost. Almost. Yes. Oh gods _yes_.

I shattered.

The sweet caress of her voice coaxed me through the tremors of my release. I felt as if I had died though my lungs wheezed with rattling gasps of air. My limbs had been rendered useless, heavy against the soft cushion of the bed. I hadn't even the strength to open my eyes.

"Sleep now," she murmured, strikingly my damp hair, "Be of ease."

"It is done, then?" I whispered, my voice thick and rasped from my screams, "Am I yours?"

Her lips lingered lovingly against my flushed cheeks, using her wand to put out the light before drawing the linens to cover us from the chill. "You are. Mine for ever and always, sweet Helga. Upon this I vow."

Consciousness slowly ebbed from me then and all I knew in the last moments before slumber took its hold were her hands in my hair and her warm breath in my ear…


End file.
